Many conventional shaving razor handle heads are configured to permit rotation of a razor cartridge about a pivot point. Some arrangements permit free rotation of the razor cartridge through a predetermined range about pins attached to the head and engaging an underside of the razor cartridge. Other types include arcuate bearings formed in the handle head, which mate with hooks on the underside of the razor cartridge. The arcuate bearings determine the range of pivoting motion of the cartridge. Some handle heads spring-load or bias the pivotally mounted razor cartridge toward a neutral position, such as at or near the midpoint of the predetermined range, allowing the cartridge to be displaced away from the neutral position in one direction, and to then move back to the neutral position.
Conventional razor handle heads using springs, such as disposable razor handles, typically employ a pair of discrete beam-type springs which extend towards the middle of the cartridge from the outer portions of the handle head (e.g., from the cartridge pivot points) to contact a camming surface or surfaces of the cartridge. These springs are molded integrally with the handle head. Since they are separate from each other, and often need to attach to two different locations relative to the handle head so they do not interfere with one another in operation, they add to the complexity of the mold and of the molding process. This complexity adds to the cost of the mold, and disadvantageously affects the quality and reliability of the molded parts. For example, one spring may be larger and therefore stronger than the other spring, so the pivoting characteristics of the cartridge in one direction may be different than in the other direction.
There exists a need for a simplified spring for a razor handle, thereby reducing manufacturing costs and improving product quality.